


Honeybuns

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Female reader tease Junkrat with a cute pet name and he doesn't know how to react until someone besides her calls him by that name





	Honeybuns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request as part of an Overwatch request blog I run with my friend, Blackwatchladies. If you have a request you'd like to us to write please go check us out on Tumblr :)

The first time it happened it just slipped out of your mouth and his reaction was adorable you decided to keep doing it. He just kind of froze, his face going red as he tried to stutter out the rest of his sentence. You were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on your coffee and checking out his ass. Junkrat was standing at the counter with his back to you, waiting for the rest of the toast to finish.

“Do you mind passing me the honey honeybuns?” You smirked as he passed it to you, “Thanks.”

“Y-Y-You’re welcome.” He stuttered, before turning his attention back to the toast.

The next time it happened had been deliberate. You two had been relaxing at home all cuddled up on the couch watching Netflix.

“Y/N what do you want to do for supper tonight?” He asked, pulling the blankets up around you two.

“Whatever you want Honeybuns, I’m not that picky.” You felt his body tense up under yours. Looking up you noticed his face was flushed. He caught you looking at him and buries his face in your hair.

“Chinese food it is.” He mumbled.

Present Day

You look yourself over in the mirror, deeming your outfit appropriate, “Honeybuns, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!”

“Honeybuns?” he asks, walking into the room with an eyebrow raised, “You look great by the way Y/N!”

“I’m glad you like it,” giggling you give a little twirl, feeling confident in your choice. You’re wearing a navy off the shoulder dress with cherries on it I thought it would be the perfect dress for the company picnic. “Speaking of, do you mind getting the tray of wraps from the fridge honeybuns?” Enjoying the blush, you see creeping up his neck.

“Do you have to call me that?” He questions, “I don’t have a cute name for you and never know how to respond” he finishes somewhat lamely.

You walk over to him, heels clicking with every step of the way, and lean over and kiss his cheek “Would you prefer sugar lips to honeybuns?” Pointing to his cheek you walk out of the apartment, turning back to look at him in time to see him wiping lipstick from his cheek.

You two make your way to the field and see kids playing and three giant tables filled with food, “Baby did you remember to grab the cookies from the counter?

You unlink your arm from his and pull out a tin from your purse, “Of course I did honeybuns. The kids would never forgive me if I left the chocolate cookies at home. Come to think of it McCree might kill me if I did.” She added as an afterthought.”

“Do you have to call me that here?” He whispered into her ear, “What if someone hears you?”

“Why honeybuns, are you embarrassed that your girlfriend has a cute pet name for you?” You ask jokingly, but somewhat serious. You didn’t want to keep using the pet name if he truly hated it.

He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground before answering, “No it’s not that. I’m just no good at this stuff, as much as I wish it were different, plus I have no sweet pet name for you…” he trailed off.

“Oh Jamison,” you lean over and pull him into a hug, “I think you’re great at this! I don’t need some pet name to show me that you care, you show that through the things you for me.” You pull away and look into his eyes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Now go enjoy the picnic honeybuns!” You command, playfully slapping his ass.

You spent the next half an hour floating from group to group talking to Overwatch members and their families. Ana promised to teach you how to make sweet cookies, you set a time to go on a run with Widow, and Pharah asked you and Junkrat over for supper the next day. You were just about to go check in with Jamison when some of the kids ran up to you.

“Tag, you’re it!” Yelled a little blonde child before the group broke up and ran away.

“Look out guys,” you cry kicking off your heels in preparation, “I’m going to get you.”

You take off, chasing the group of kids around the open field. You managed to tag one of them turned to sprint away, without looking to see where you were going. The next thing you knew you found yourself flat on your ass. “I’m so sorry,” you stammer gathering your wits about you.

“Y/N are you okay?” Asked Junkrat, holding his hand out to help you up.

You gladly take it and nod your head, “I’m fine, I just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I was playing tag with the kids.” You explain turning to look at them, “Why don’t you kids keep playing your game, maybe tag Lena and see if she’ll pay with you.” The kids were eager to play and rushed off to find Lena with an enthusiastic cheer.

He reaches out towards you and brushes some dirt off your dress, “I’m glad you’re okay. In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have brought you a plate of food while you were running around.”

You press a kiss to his cheek and notice the small group of people forming around you guys. The group consisted of Roadhog, Pharah, McCree, and some of the others junkers you don’t know that well.

“You guys okay?” Asked Pharah looking them over for any injuries.

You nod once, “Yeah, I was playing tag with the kids and didn’t pay attention to where I was going and ran into this solid hunk of man.” You could see him turning red from the corner of your eye and it takes all your willpower not to laugh at him right now.

“It looks like you sat in some honey at some point Junkrat,” pointed out Roadhog, “Maybe we should call you honeybuns from now on.”

“How did you manage to sit in honey anyways honeybuns?” Inquired McCree with hardly contained glee.

You expected Jamison to walk away or try to change the topic like he usually did when placed in uncomfortable situations, instead what he did surprised you.

“Only Y/N can call me honeybuns!” He cried passionately to the group, pulling you to his side to prove a point. “So, you guys will have to find a different nickname for me!”

Now it was your turn to blush as the group around you laughed.


End file.
